Overprotective one shot
by laurenparade
Summary: “Are you kidding me? Hypocrite, much? I’ve put myself in danger since the day I met you and almost every day since. Haven’t you realized yet? I. Don’t. Care. I love you and I care about him as well. Why can’t you accept that and move on?"


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Blah, blah, blah...**

_Mmmkay, so I've never liked how this scene actually went. So I've decided to re-do it. Seriously, if it were me? I'd most likely argue quite a bit with our darling Edward. _

**Overprotective**

It was just when I had crossed the border out of La Push that I saw him. Okay, when I saw it. "It" being his shiny, silver Volvo. I panicked at first, knowing he was mad at me. But then I thought about it. What's the big deal? Jacob's my best friend, and if Edward doesn't like it he has himself to blame. I glowered momentarily at the car from my mirror and he sped up closer. I pointedly looked away, hoping to convey my anger towards him through body language. I held myself rigidly in the seat, my mouth set in a grim line and half a glare on my face; I was annoyed. I sped up the truck as fast as it could go and headed to Angela's.

* * *

I cannot believe he followed me all the way to Angela's house. I mean, I understand how my being with Jacob worries him and I know he only freaks out because he loves me. But this was taking it too far. Muttering angrily to myself, I pulled up to my house. His car wasn't in the driveway but that meant nothing. He was probably up there brooding in my room. I slammed the door walking in, startling Charlie.

"Hey, Bells. What did the door ever do to you?" he joked, but I was in no mood. I put on a half-hearted smile and shrugged.

"Hey, dad. You eat?" I asked, wondering - hoping, more like - if I had any dishes to do. I wanted to prolong the inevitable confrontation with Edward.

"Yeah, but don't worry about the dishes. I did them. You baby me too much."

Darn it. Well there goes Plan A. I could procrastinate and pretend to watch sports with Charlie but I knew that would only make Edward - not to mention myself; I hate sports - angrier. With a sigh and a barely audible "Shit" I headed upstairs slowly. I hesitated in front of my door, thinking of what I was going to say. Bad idea. Thinking over the situation only pissed me off. The anger I felt in my car was re-surfacing. I barged in my room to see Edward standing out of the way of the window and the light. Glaring. Good, I wasn't the only one mad. I glared right on back, crossing my arms. Once I realized I lost the glowering contest, I just stared at him. Defiant. Sighing, I spoke.

"Edward. You have absolutely no right to be angry."

He exhaled loudly and closing his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. He did this quite often when he was trying to control his anger. I ignored this fact and continued on. "He's my best friend, and in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm still alive," I said. Being the smart ass I am, I faked checking for injuries and continued. "Yep, still here."

He looked at me then, his face almost scary in his anger. It was one of those rare moments where he looked like a vampire. I caught my breath.

"Isabella," he pronounced my name slowly, in a voice that was barely over a whisper. Somehow, that made it even more threatening. "Jacob is a _werewolf. _I don't think you realize the danger you put yourself in every time you are around them-"

I cut him off; I was really incensed now. "Are you kidding me? Hypocrite, much? I've put myself in danger since the day I met you and almost every day since. Haven't you realized yet? I. Don't. Care. I love you and I care about him as well. Why can't you accept that and move on? When you…left me, I was…broken. Damaged. I know it hurts you when I talk about it. It hurts me too. But you need to know. Maybe then you can understand." I stopped then, waiting for a response. He had merely stared blankly at me during my little rant but had flinched when I mentioned the time he left me. I felt horrible for bringing it up but I meant what I said. He needs to understand. He nodded his consent. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the pain I knew was coming.

"Jacob kind of saved me. Without him, I don't know what you would've came back to. To quote Charlie, 'It was like someone had died'. And he was right and wrong. It wasn't like you had died, but me." I took another deep breath and looked down at the floor. I felt his arms around me then, but I struggled against them. I'd break down if I looked at him or felt him. I sat down on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest, still looking away. "Your leaving was like a cloud over my life. When I befriended Jake, it was like the sun had started to come out. Every time I saw him, I'd feel a little bit more like my old self." I looked up at him; he was kneeling right in front of me, his face wiped smooth of emotion. But I knew him better. His hands were in tight fists, evidence to his pain. I put my palm against his cold cheek, and his eyes closed at my touch. I had something else to say, and I knew it would hurt him. I felt sick. I didn't want to say it, but he needs to hear it. "He has a part of my heart now and if you want someone to blame, look to yourself," I whispered, feeling like the very worst kind of monster. My heart almost broke in two at the expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm so, so very sorry that I left. It was the worst thing I could ever do and I'm just a horrible-"

I cut him off again and leaned in for a hug. I kissed him on the forehead.

"I know, Edward. And you're completely forgiven. But back to the topic at hand," I said. He was so good at distracting me. He sighed.

"I go a little bit crazy when I have to leave you. And when Alice called me to tell me she couldn't see you?" He shook his head. "If my heart still beat I would've had a heart attack. I've gone this far. I can't lose you now."

He said this all very passionately, but I was still a little mad at him.

"I understand that, Edward, I really do. But you cannot treat me like a child. You're not my father so I would appreciate it if you didn't act like one. I trust you. I also trust Jake." I thought for a second about what Angela had mentioned. "Is this just because… I mean, is this only about the whole 'I'm a vampire so I hate the wolves?' thing? Or is it…something else entirely?"

He glared at my interpretation at their feud, but asked, "What on earth could possibly bother me more than you putting yourself at risk?"

I blushed and bit my lip, hesitating. He groaned. "Bella, you know I hate it when you keep your thoughts from me. Can you tell me what's on your mind? _Before_ I go mad?"

I sighed. "Well, you aren't… I mean, you know better than to be jealous of Jacob, right?" I blushed further.

He glowered. "Should I be? I mean, you've tried so very hard to see him. And it's quite obvious he's twitterpated with you."

I smacked his arm, which only hurt me. Rubbing my palm I said, "You're utterly ridiculous. I do not have feelings for Jake that aren't entirely of friendship. Honestly. How can you even think that?" Seriously. He's like my brother. And a part of me wishes he was, so I could have a piece of him that was mine, yet it wouldn't be weird. And he wouldn't like me, either.

He exhaled loudly. "Okay, then. It's just… I hear men's thoughts around you, Bella. And they're far from being platonic."

I flushed. Again. "Yeah, okay," I muttered sarcastically. He laughed and crushed me into an embrace.

Darn it! He got me off-track again. I pulled back and looked seriously at him.

"You're going to have to let me see Jacob."

He closed his eyes. "No, Bella," he whispered.

"Edward, I'm not a child. I understand and accept your qualms. But he's my best friend and it's completely unfair that you keep me from seeing him. I don't like it. You can keep trying to stop me and I'll just keep trying to get away. I don't want this to drive a wedge between us, but it will if this keeps up."

The glare came back. "Fine. But on one condition."

I looked warily at him. "What?"

He smirked. "You let me drive you to and from the border."

Of course. "That's just stupid." I sighed. "But I can live with it."

He smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Damn vampire.


End file.
